cheonsa
by luhandeer
Summary: karena kepindahannya dari busan ke seoul, membuat daehyun terlambat keesokan harinya tepat saat hari pertama masuk ke sekolah baru. belum lagi dia pingsan dan harus menjalani detensi sepulang sekolah. belum lagi sesampainya di rumah sang umma menyuruhnya untuk berkunjung ke tetangga sebelah. (mian summary jelek) it's DAEBAEK fanfic with other couple. BAPEXOBTS. review juseyooo
1. Chapter 1

Seorang namja terlihat terburu-buru. Keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya ia usap kasar. Langkah kakinya semakin lebar. Sesekali ia menengok arloji yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya. Sedikit mendengus kesal karena ia jelas sudah terlambat. Dihari pertamanya sekolah ia terlambat bangun, belum sempat sarapan, dan sialnya ia lupa kalau motornya sedang berada di bengkel. Ketika di halte ia pun tertinggal oleh bus (terakhir) untuk tujuan ke sekolahnya. Malang sekali nasib namja ini. Yaaahhh kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi ketika ia sudah sampai di sekolah nanti.

-daehyun pov-

"aiihh shit!" aku mendengus sebal. Pasalnya aku tengah berlari terburu-buru di hari pertamaku masuk sekolah. Kenapa aku sampai lupa menset alarmku. Mungkin efek kelelahan karena kemarin keluargaku baru pindah rumah. Seharian aku membatu membereskan dan menata barang bawaan. Aku memperlebar langkahku berlari. Aish aku sudah terlambat 10 menit. Tampak dari kejauhan gerbang sekolahku yang baru. "AYO DAEHYUUNNN SEDIKIT LAGI!" aku menyemangati diriku.

5 menit kemudian...

Disinilah aku berakhir, bersama siswa siswi yang terlambat lainnya. Upacara penerimaan murid tengah berlangsung, dan sialnya aku harus berdiri dibarisan siswa terlambat bukannya di barisan siswa siswi baru. Selamat Jung Daehyun.

Ketika aku tengah berkutat dengan kesialanku pagi ini, segerombolan siswa siswi yang menggunakan pita di lengan dan sebuah ID Card yang mengalung indah dileher mereka datang dengan langkah tegap dan tatapan angkuhnya. Aku yakin mereka adalah sunbae (OSIS) yang menangani murid baru tahun ini. Seorang namja jangkung dengan kulit putih datang menghampiri seorang yeoja disebelahku. Kulirik yeoja yang ada di sampingku, rambut hitam legam sepunggungnya yang ia biarkan tergerai tertiup angin yang semilir. Mata pandanya yang tajam tengah menatap dengan tatapan mengintimidasi namja jangkung yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya.

"setelah ini berakhir datanglah ke ruanganku." Bisik namja jangkung yang bername tag 'wu yi fan' itu, sedangkan yeoja panda itu kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kurasa ada sesuatu diantara mereka. mungkin yeoja itu kekasih wu yi fan itu. Aahhh, tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing, mataku berkunang-kunang dan kakiku terasa lemas, setelah itu penglihatanku buram dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya, mungkin aku... pingsan.

-daehyun pov end-

"euunngg..."

Tap tap tap

"kau sudah sadar? Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu." Seorang yeoja duduk di tepian ranjang seorang namja yang tengah berbaring. Perlahan namja itu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya. Dilihat dari keadaannya sepertinya dia belum sepenuhnya sadar. Mungkin masih membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya, dan ketika namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Deg. "_cheonsa..." _ia melihat seorang yeoja yang tengah menatapnya, 1 detik.. 2detik... 4detik... 8detik. Yeoja itu kemudian beranjak menuju meja yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur.

"kenapa kau bisa pingsan dihari pertama mu sekolah heuh?" tanya yeoja itu sambil berkutat dengan nampan yang ada di depannya.

"ah, eum... mollaseo sunbaenim." Jawab namja itu. Kalau dilihat dari seragam yang ia kenakan dan pita yang melingkar manis dilengannya, bisa dipastikan bahwa yeoja ini salah satu dari pengurus OSIS itu.

"apa kau sudah sarapan tadi?" lagi yeoja itu bertanya, meskipun pandangannya tetap tertuju pada nampan yang ada didepannya.

"ah... belum sunbaenim." Jawab namja itu lirih.

"sudah kuduga." Yeoja itu beralih menuju sang namja yang terlihat lemas di atas tempat tidur. "cha, makanlah dulu. Setelah itu kuantar kau ke kelasmu." Yeoja itu menyerahkan nampan yang berisi makanan kepada si namja, tanpa ba bi bu (karena memang sudah sangat kelaparan) langsung saja namja itu makan dengan lahap. Yeoja itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"makanlah pelan-pelan. Oh iya, siapa namamu?"

"ah... Jung Daehyun imnida." Ucap daehyun

"baiklah daehyun, pulang sekolah nanti datanglah ke taman belakang."

"eoh? Wae geurae sunbaenim?" ucap daehyun. Yeoja itu menatap intens daehyun kemudian sebuah smirk tercipta di lengkung bibirnya. "detensi untukmu karena terlambat hari ini." Setelah yeoja itu berucap demikian, daehyun hanya menghela nafas, nafsu makannya tiba-tiba hilang, membayangkan detensi yang akan diterimanya nanti.

"yak, tidak usah berlebihan. Lagi pula kau tidak sendirian nanti, sudah cepat habiskan makananmu." Daehyun dengan segera menghabiskan makanannya, setelah selesai ia meletakkan nampan berisi mangkuk kosong itu di nakas sebelah tempat tidur, sedikit membenahi seragamnya kemudian beranjak menuju yeoja manis yang tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"sudah selesai?" daehyun hanya mengangguk, dipikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh 'detensi' yang akan ia dapatkan sepulang sekolah nanti.

"kajja, kuantar kau ke kelasmu."

-at break time-

"yooo! Hello brother, kau tadi terlambat ya?" seorang namja bersurai coklat madu datang menghampiri daehyun.

"oh, ne." jawab daehyun dan dibalas dengan anggukan si namja bersurai madu itu. "ah iya, joneun V imnida." Namja yang ternyata bernama V itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya, daehyun tersenyum sambil membalas uluran tangan V.

"nde, daehyun imnida." V melirik sekilas jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"aku lapar, kajja kita ke kantin." Ajak V kepada daehyun, dan karena dasarnya daehyun itu tukang makan, maka dengan semangat daehyun mengikuti V ke kantin untuk menuruti keinginan sang perut yang bergejolak.

-at kantin-

"ya' daehyun-ssi, kenapa tadi kau bisa terlambat eoh?" tanya V pada daehyun.

"ah itu, aku lupa menset alarm ku, karena kecapekan kemarin aku langsung tidur, yaahhh begitulah akhirnya aku terlambat pagi ini." V hanya menganggung. "oh iya, jangan gunakan embel-embel ssi, kurasa kita bisa jadi teman baik." Ucap daehyun sambil menyunggingkan smirk andalannya. V yang mendengar itu pun hanya mengangguk.

"jadi kau baru di Seoul?" daehyun mengangguk.

"ye, kemarin keluarga kami baru sampai di seoul, karena appaku dipindah tugaskan makanya kami juga ikut pindah, yaaahhh untung saja waktu kepindahanku bertepatan dengan tahun ajaran baru hehehe." Obrolan mereka pun terus berlanjut, mungkin keduanya bisa jadi teman dekat.

-daebaek-

Seorang namja dengan paras tampan tengah terbaring di kasurnya. Masih dengan seragam yang melekat indah di tubuhnya, namja itu nampak tertidur dengan lelap.

Cklek...

Seorang yeoja paruh baya memasuki kamar bernuansa baby blue yang tak lain adalah kamar namja yang tertidur tadi.

"yak! Jung daehyun! Ireonaaaa! Ya palli ireona!" ucap yeoja yang ternyata adalah nyonya jung atau ibu dari jung daehyun ini (mertuaaa *o*). Ny. Jung menarik paksa tangan anaknya, mengubah posisi namja yang tadinya berbaring kini tengah terduduk di atas kasurnya dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka.

"eommaaaa, aku lelah sekali hari ini, biarkan aku tidur beberapa saat lagi sebelum waktu makan malam." Ucap daehyun sambil bersiap untuk berbaring lagi.

"ya ya ya! Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur lagi eoh? Palli ireona! Antarkan oleh oleh dari busan dan kue itu untuk tetangga kita. Kemarin kita belum sempat menyapa dan berkunjung karena menata rumah." Daehyun yang mendengar penuturan sang eomma pun hanya menghela napas, karena daehyun anak yang patuh (amasa?) maka dengan segera daehyun berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi.

"ah arraseo eomma, eomma tunggu di bawah saja, aku mau mandi dulu." Ucap daehyun sambil menyampirkan handuk di pundaknya.

"geurae, eomma tunggu di bawah, jangan lama-lama daehyun-ah."

"ye ye... arraaaa nyonya jung." Ucap daehyun sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"yak! Dasar anak nakal."

-daebaek-

tok tok tok...

"baekhyun-aaahhh cepat buka pintunyaaaa!"

Plak!

"yak! Noona sakiitt! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" v yang protes karena tiba-tiba sang noona yang memukul kepalanya mendadak menciut nyalinya karena melihat ekspresi noonanya yang cantik itu mendadak berubah menjadi sangar.

"salah sendiri kenapa berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku tanpa menggunakan embel-embel noona!" ucap baekhyun dengan deathglare manis untuk V yang kini cengar –cengir karena omelan baekhyun.

"hehehe, mianhae baekki noona yang cantik, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ucap V sambil menunjukkan tanda peace dengan dua jari tangannya.

"dasar setan, kenapa bukan kau sendiri yang membuka pintunya! Cih."

"kau lihat sendiri kan nunaku yang sexy, aku sedang sibuk dengan PS ku tercinta ini, mana bisa aku meninggalkannya barang 1 detik."

"bilang saja kau malas membukakan pintu, ada saja alasanmu." Ucap baekhyun sambil berlalu menuju pintu depan.

Tok tok tok...

"yeee, chakkaman."

Cklek..

"nuguse... OMO!" /"annyeo... sunbae..?"

BLAM!

"yak! Byun baekhyun noe wae geurae! Kenapa kau membanting pintunya?!"

Drap drap drap...

"kau buka sendiri sajaaa! Aku mengantuk!" teriak baekhyun sambil menaiki tangga, 'BLAM' terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras.

"ada apa sih dengan yeoja bawel itu, hash mengganggu saja."

Cklek..

"annyeonghasaeyo."

"eoh? Daehyun!" daehyun yang mendengar namanya disebut mendongakkan kepalanya, betapa terkejutnya ketika melihat taehyung yang membukakan pintu.


	2. Chapter 2

"V? Neo..." belum sempat daehyun meneruskan kata-katanya, dengan seenak jidat taehyung menarik tangan daehyun dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"yak! Daehyun-ah kenapa kau bisa ada di rumahku?" tanya v setelah mempersilahkan daehyun duduk.

"ah.. kebetulan aku yang baru saja pindah rumah disebelahmu ini. Ah iya, ini sedikit oleh-oleh dari busan." Daehyun menyerahkan bingkisan yang dia bawa tadi.

"OAAHHH DAEBAK! Jadi kau sekarang tetanggaku? Aish jinjja daebak!" ucap V sambil mengeluarkan makanan yang dibawa daehyun.

"eoh, V-ah, tadi aku melihat ada baekhyun sunbae."

"ah, dia nunaku." Daehyun yang baru mengetahui bahwa yeoja yang mendapati dirinya di kamar mandi tadi siang adalah nuna dari teman barunya ini.

"ye?" daehyun cengoh, pikirannya melayang membayangkan kejadian tadi siang.

_Flashback_

_Daehyun berjalan dengan langkah gontai menyusuri lorong sekolah. Hampir 2 jam ia membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah. Langkahnya kemudian berbelok ke arah kamar mandi namja. Daehyun membuka kancing kemejanya, gerah dan ia ingin segera sampai rumah. Setelah melepas seragam atasnya terlihat dada bidang dan perut sixpacknya. Daehyun membasuh wajahnya dengan air, kemudian membasahi rambutnya dan sedikit ia acak-acak._

_Drap..drap..drap.._

_Brak!_

_Daehyun yang kaget karena mendengar pintu kamar mandi yang tiba-tiba dibuka sontak menoleh dan mendapati seorang yeoja yang berdiri mematung dengan mata yang melebar. _

"_ba..baekhyun sunbae..." daehyun mencoba memecah keheningan, namun yeoja manis itu tetap tak bergeming dan hanya menatap horror ke arahnya. Daehyun kemudian mengikuti arah pandang baekhyun._

"_OMO..!" dengan segera daehyun menyambar kemejanya dan menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang terekspos indah (?)._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAA!" baekhyun dengan refleks yang sangat lambat kemudian berteriak sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan. Daehyun yang kaget kemudian menghampirinya._

"_yak! Jangan mendekat!" ucap baekhyun dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, ia terlalu shock dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Selama 18 tahun ia hidup di dunia baru kali ini ia melihat namja topless selain adiknya. Secepat kilat baekhyun berlari menjauh dari sana, tidak perduli dengan tujuan awalnya untuk buang air tadi, toh sekarang ia tidak ada niat untuk mencari toilet yeoja. Wajahnya memerah persis seperti tomat._

"_aish jinjja kenapa bisa salah toilet!" runtuk baekhyun dalam hati. Sedangkan daehyun yang sudah membenahi kembali seragamnya bergegas meninggalkan sekolah dan pulang kembali ke rumah barunya. Sama seperti baekhyun, ia juga shock karena tiba-tiba ada yeoja yang masuk ke dalam toilet namja, apalagi saat itu dia tengah topless. "aiisshhh jinjja..." daehyun mengerang kecil seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi._

"yak! Daehyun-ah, kenapa kau melamun?" Ucap V sambil menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah daehyun.

"eoh? Ah, anniya, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, sampai ketemu besok V-ah."

"eh, kenapa buru-buru? Oh, geurae, sampai bertemu besok daehyun-ah."

-at baekhyun rooms-

"aish jinjja eotokhae? Kenapa namja itu yang jadi tetangga baru kamiiii...!" baekhyun tengah bermonolog di kamarnya yang bernuansa baby blue... hmmm ngomong ngomong baby blue, nuansa kamar baekhyun sama dengan kamar namja tampan bernama daehyun bukan? Waahhh apakah ini artinya mereka berjodoh? /abaikan/

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, menghadap ke langit-langit kamarnya yang terdapat gambar awan awan dan malaikat yang terbang dengan membawa harpa. Pikirannya melayang mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

"kalau diperhatikan namja tadi tampan sekali, tubuhnya juga atletis, apalagi saat di kamar mandi tadi, melihat air yang mengalir dari kepalanya membasahi tubuh bagian atasnya, kenapa dia terlihat sangat menggoda? Berbeda saat dia di UKS tadi, wajahnya terlihat seperti anak kecil, polos dan manis, apalagi ketika aku memberitahunya tentang detensi, hahaha, hmmm, siapa tadi namanya? Dae.. hyun? Ah iya! Jung daehyun, eh... chakkamman, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan dia? Hoooo baekhyun yang cantik hentikan pikiranmu yang aneh aneh ituu! Anniya anniya anniya! Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh memikirkannya!" baekhyun yang semula tengah berbaring sontak mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk sambil mengacak rambutnya. (kompak banget sih sama sama ngacak-ngacak rambut /lirik daehyun/)

"aishh jinjja, aku mandi saja."

-at others room-

"ya jung daehyun! Sudah kau antar oleh-oleh dan kuenya nak?!" teriak ny. Jung yang berada di dapur kepada anaknya yang kini tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"tidak perlu berteriak-teriak umma, aku masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Lihat tanganku kosong kan, semua sudah kuantar." hanya mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan acara mari memasaknya tadi.

"umma sudah buatkan kopi untukmu, itu ada di atas meja." Daehyun segera menyambar secangkir kopi yang ada di atas meja makan kemudian bergegas menuju kamar barunya.

-at daehyun rooms-

Daehyun POV

Aku meniup-niup kopi yang ada ditanganku. Minum secangkir kopi di sore hari sudah menjadi kebiasaanku.

Cklek..

Kamar baru.. aku sedikit merindukan kamar lamaku yang ada di busan. Aku meletakkan cangkirku di atas nakas dan merebahkan tubuhku di kasur. Aku menggunakan kedua tanganku sebagai bantalan sambil menerawang langit –langit kamar. Kenapa kebetulan ini sesuatu sekali. Seharian ini aku berurusan dengan sunbae yang ternyata adalah tetangga baruku dan juga nuna dari sahabat baruku. Apaan tadi tiba-tiba menutup pintu padahal belum menyapaku, padahal ada tamu yang berkunjung. Baekhyun nuna memang aneh, tubuhnya kecil tapi tenaganya luar biasa dan kata-katanya sangat pedas. Seperti siang tadi saat aku menjalani detensi, ada seorang murid baru yang hanya berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat didadanya, baekhyun nuna menghampirinya kemudian bertanya kenapa dia tidak ikut membersihkan halaman seperti anak-anak yang lainnya.

_Flashback_

"_hei nak, kenapa kau hanya berdiri disitu? Bergabunglah dengan teman-temanmu itu, bukankah kau juga mendapat detensi?" tanya baekhyun nuna kepada namja bername tag kim namjoon itu._

"_untuk apa aku ikut melakukan pekerjaan rendahan seperti ini, apalagi dengan anak-anak baru ini. Cih. Harusnya kalian (OSIS) selektif memberikan detensi. Kalian tidak tahu siapa aku ha? Aku anak dari pemegang saham terbesar di sekolah ini. Aku bisa menyuruh ratusan maid untuk menyapu bersih halaman ini, kenapa harus aku sendiri yang turun tangan." Ucap namja itu dengan tatapan angkuhnya._

_Tap..tap..tap.._

_BUK!_

"_akh!.. yak! Neo! Beraninya kau me.." namjoon memegangi perutnya yang dipukul secara tiba-tiba oleh baekhyun nuna._

"_mwo? Kau mau bilang apa? Kau mau bilang bahwa aku lancang telah memukul anak dari pemegang saham terbesar di sekolah ini? Kau mau bilang begitu? Lalu kau akan mengadu kepada kedua orang tuamu dan mereka akan mengeluarkan aku dari sini? Kau mau bilang begitu? Ha? Disini tidak ada pembedaan antara mereka yang berasal dari kalangan atas tengan ataupun bawah. Disini semuanya sama, mereka mendapat hak dan prioritas yang sama. Termasuk ANAK DARI PEMEGANG SAHAM TER-BE-SAR DI SEKOLAH INI." Baekhyun nuna menekan kalimat terbesar sehingga membuat namjoon sedikit menggeram kesal._

"_kau pikir kau siapa disini? Kau juga anak baru disini. Kalau kau bisa menyuruh ratusan maid untuk membersihkan halam ini kenapa kau tidak menyuruh maidmu untuk bersekolah bersamamu disini, jadi mereka bisa terus menjagamu... tuan muda." Ucapan baekhyun nuna menohok perasaan namjoon, bisa kulihat dari ekspresnya yang menahan amarah. Setelah berucap demikian, baekhyun nuna beranjak meninggalkan namjoon yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya._

"_oh iya satu lagi." Baekhyun nuna menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik ke arah namjoon._

"_kalau kau adalah anak dari pemegang saham terbesar di sekolah ini, maka kuberitahu padamu bahwa kakekku adalah pemilik dari sekolah ini, ayahku adalah presdirnya dan ibuku adalah ketua komite di sini. Jadi... kalau kau masih berniat mengeluarkanku dari sekolah ini... kurasa kau harus menemui kedua orang tuaku dulu, ah! Atau mungkin kau mau langsung menemui kakekku?" ucapan telak dari baekhyun nuna membuat namjoon melonggarkan kepalan tangannya. Bibirnya seolah terkunci rapat. Setelah itu kulihat baekhyun nuna meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolah ini._

"ah... jinjja, yeoja itu sangat menarik." Aku bangkut dari posisiku berbaring dan duduk ditepi ranjang, perlahan aku bangkit menuju jendela kamarku, 'sret' kubuka tirai jendelaku, dan sinar mentari senja menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"eoh, bukankah itu baekhyun nuna?" aku melihat seorang yeoja tengah berbaring dikasur sambil menghadap langit-langit kamar. Tidak salah lagi itu memang baekhyun nuna. Jadi kamarku dan kamar baekhyun nuna bersebelahan? Woaaahhh daebak! Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju meja nakas dan meraih kopiku tadi.

"kenapa dia sedaritadi menatap langit langit kamar?" sesekali aku menyesap kopi soreku. Sedari tadi aku hanya mengamati baekhyun nuna dan sesekali menyesap kopi. Tiba-tiba baekhyun nuna mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kalau seperti itu dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang senior yang dewasa seperti di sekolah tadi, dia terlihat lucu seperti anak kecil. Tanpa sadar bibir ini menyunggingkan seulas senyum melihat tingkah laku sunbae unik itu.

UHUK!

"MWOYAA!..."

Sreettt

"ige mwoya?!" refleks aku menutup tirai jendelaku. Pasalnya ketika tengah menyesap kopi tadi, baekhyun nuna yang awalnya duduk di atas tempat tidurnya tiba-tiba berdiri, kalau hanya berdiri saja sih tidak masalah. Yang jadi masalah adalah, tiba-tiba dia melepas kaosnya dan mengekspos kulit putihnya yang terlihat mulus itu.

"apa-apaan dia yang tiba-tiba melepas kaos dan menampakkan punggung putihnya itu. Aisshh jinjja!" aku menepuk celanaku yang terkena tumpahan kopi, ah panas.

"kurasa aku harus mandi lagi." Ah baekhyun nuna kau... aaahhh! Kau membuatku gila baekhyun.

TBC

Annyeong :D

Akhirnya aku kembali dengan membawa ff baru dan chara yang baru juga wkwkwkwk :v

Padahal ff closer belum update =='' maafkan aku yang tidak menemukan ide untuk cerita kelanjutan closer reader sekalian /bow/

Karena lagi kesengsem sama DAEBAEK kapel ini makanya pengen memperkaya ff daebaek :v semoga kalian betah ya baca ff ini.

Balesan ripiu:

ViviPExotic46: ini sudah next chapter chingu-ya :D tenaannggg tetep dilanjut kok, terimakasih ripiunya~

3K121418: hidup DaeBaekTae~ bener dah dua-duanya sama sama heboh sih, makanya aku jadiin sodara wks :v gatau tuh, gak sopan banget daehyunnya main ke rumah kok malah pintunya ditutup lagi sama si baek. Ini kelamaan gk updatenya chingu? ._. terimakasih ripiunyaaaa~

ssnowish: lho ini ff daebaek? ._. wkwkwk iya iya chingu, oke ini udah lanjut kan :)) terimakasih ripiunya~

Frea Hime Fujoshi: oke ini udah lanjuutt~ terimakasih ripunya~

AQuariisBlue: wkwkwkwk emang sengaja dibuat nanggung :v itu kesenangan tersendiri author /evil/ ini udah cepet belum? Terimakasih ripiunya~

rifdafairuzs: nah lo kok bisa kebetulan tetanggaan loo? Ini udah lanjut chingu :)) terimakasih ripiunya~

buat siders sekaliaaannn, ayo sumbangkan ketikan jari kalian di kolom rivew, karena satu kata itu lebih berarti dari pada diam saja :3

terakhir... annyeooonngg~ /pelukan sama daehyun/


	3. Chapter 3

Sudah seminggu daehyun menjadi tetangga baru baekhyun dan taehyung. Hubungan mereka pun semakin akrab. Tunggu... kalau untuk daehyun dengan taehyung mereka memang semakin akrab, dimana ada taehyung disitu pasti ada daehyun. Keduanya juga sering berlatih basket bersama (emang dae bisa main basket?). tapi kalau daehyun dengan baekhyun, apakah mereka juga semakin dekat? Atau malah semakin merenggang? Hmm reader maunya mereka semakin dekat atau renggang? Mari kita lihat saja bagaimana keseharian mereka.

CHEONSA

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Jung Daehyun, Kim Taehyung .etc [BAP EXO BTS] (akan bertambah di chapter-chapter depan nanti)

Genre: Romance, Friendship, little bit humor (tapi gak yakin lucu sih)

Disclaimer: semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, tapi khusus Daehyun De boleh dong mengklaim :3 wkwkwk /peluk daehyun erat/

-daebaek-

-baekhyun POV-

Cklek

Sret

Kutarik selimut berwarna merah maroon itu dan mendapati seorang namja tengah bergelung di dalamnya.

"YAK! BYUN TAEHYUNG PALLI IREONA! Ini sudah sore, palli ireona." Aku memukul pantat adikku tercinta ini. Kami hanya tinggal berdua di rumah ini. Sebenarnya ini rumah Taehyung, sedangkan rumahku ada di kawasan Gangnam. Kedua orang tua kami berada di Jepang, mengurus perusahaan keluarga, jadi di Seoul aku hanya berdua dengan Taehyung. Kakekku sendiri memutuskan untuk kembali ke Canada. Kami (aku dan V) bersepakat untuk tinggal di rumah taehyung saja, karena rumahku berada di kawasan yang jauh dari sekolah, sedangkan kalau kami tinggal di mansion keluarga Byun, bagiku mansion itu terlalu besar untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal dua remaja ==''. Orang tua kami sengaja membelikan kami masing-masing sebuah rumah, meski kami lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah taehyung.

"YAK TAEHYUNG! CEPAT BANGUN DAN MANDI! PALLIIIII!"

Duk!

"YAK KENAPA KAU MENENDANG KAKIKU!" aduh ini sakit, dasar singa, kenapa tiba-tiba menendang kakiku.

"suaramu nunaaaaa! Iya iya aku bangun, sana pergi aku mau mandi!" dasar singa, kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan kamar taehyung menuju halaman depan. Kuperhatikan halaman depan rumah kami (maksudmu rumah taehyung baek? =='').

"sepertinya tanaman-tanaman ini butuh asupan air." Aku menuju sebuah kran dan memasang selang.

"eoh? Kenapa airnya tidak mau keluar? Perasaan aku sudah membayar tagihan listrik." Aku mengutak atik kran itu, kenapa airnya tidak mau keluar. Hmm karena penasaran aku melihat kedalam lubang selang itu.

"kenapa airnya...AAKKHH!"

BRAAASSSTTTT...

Tiba-tiba saja air keluar dengan deras dari selang, dan posisiku saat itu tengah mengintip kedalam lubang selang itu.

"AAKKKHH, YAAKK! EOHTOKKAEEE... uffttthh aakkhh." Air terus keluar dan membasahi bajuku. Haish jinjja ini kenapa? Aku berusaha mematikan krannya tapi tidak bisa. Kenapa disaat seperti ini justru putaran krannya macet.

"buaahhh... aaaaa eothokkaeee."

-daehyun POV-

Cklek..

"aku pulaaannnggg." Teriakku setelah sampai di dalam rumah. Aku baru saja dari bengkel untuk mengambil motorku yang sempat bermasalah pada mesinnya. Haahh lelah sekali, kalau bengkelnya dekat dengan rumah sih enak, lha ini, bodohnya aku dulu membawa motorku di bengkel dekat rumahku di Busan, jadi kesimpulannya hari ini tadi, pagi-pagi sekali aku kembali ke Busan untuk mengambill motorku. Berangkatnya sih enak, aku bisa tidur di bus, lha pulangnya, siapa yang betah 4 jam perjalanan menggunakan motor? Heol. (ngarang banget lu De)

"kau sudah pulang?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah umma yang sedang menonton drama favoritnya.

"ye ." buk! Sebuah bantal melayang indah dan tepat mendarat diwajah tampanku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah umma yang kini mempoutkan bibirnya. Orang ini tidak ingat umur sekali kelakuannya.

"yak! Umma kenapa melempariku bantal?" aku berjalan kearah umma, mengembalikan bantal itu ke tempat asalnya.

"kau jahat, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan , panggil aku ummaaaa~." Kulihat tatapan merajuk umma, benar-benar orang ini. Umurnya saja yang tua, tapi kelakuannya seperti anak kecil. Kenapa appa betah punya istri seperti umma.

"ne ne ne... ummaku yang cantik, sudah kan~." Kulihat umma tersenyum setelah aku mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

"hehehe, sini naakkk poppo duluuu." Tanpa ba bi bu, umma menarik tanganku dan mencium kedua pipiku (ANDWAEEEEE! Daehyunku u,u).

"yak! Umma berhenti !" aku melepas tangan umma dan bergegas naik ke kamar. Dapat kudengar terikan umma yang memintaku untuk kembali. Akh orang itu benar-benar aneh.

Setelah berganti baju dengan kaos putih polos dan celana pendek abu-abu aku bergegas menuruni tangga menuju halaman depan. Ketika melewati ruang tv masih kulihat umma menonton drama percintaan favoritnya itu sambil sesekali menyeka air mata. Ah ah.. lihat lihat, dibawah sofa berserakan tissue tissue dan remah-remah makanan. Oh ayolah bahkan dia sudah berumur kenapa kelakuannyaaaa hih. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala, kembali melangkahkan kakiku ke garasi untuk mengambil sabun cuci motor, ember dan spons. Tidak ada salahnya membersihkan motor, itung-itung besok bisa langsung kubawa sekolah dengan keadaan bening hehehe.

"hmm, lumayan kotor juga ternyata kau, tapi tenang saja, setelah ini kau akan berubah mengkilat dan besok kau akan berkencan denganku, arra!" aku menepuk-nepuk jok motorku, mulai dengan menyiram motorku dengan air, dan menggosok tubuh mulus motor putihku ini dengan spons yang -sudah kuberi sabun.

"AAAKKKKHHHH..." sontak aku menoleh ke arah samping rumahku, disana terdapat yeoja mungil yang tengah kelimpungan, sebuah selang menyemprotkan air sehingga membasahi tubuhnya. Kukira dia sedang bermain air (?) jadi kulanjutkan saja acara mencuci motorku, sampai aku mendengar dia berteriak lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"AAKKKHH, YAAKK! EOHTOKKAEEE... uffttthh aakkhh." Entah sadar atau tidak spons di tanganku kulempar begitu saja dan kaki ini segera berlari menuju halaman rumah yeoja itu, kubuka paksa gerbang rumah itu dan aku bergegas menuju yeoja yang kini tengah menggapai-gapai pemutar kran.

"baekhyun nuna, neo gwaenchana?" aku mencoba bertanya padanya, sedangkan yang ditanya kini tengah gelagapan karena air dari selang yang menyembur ke mukanya.

"ah, toloooonnggg buaaahh, aafftt, tolong pemutar krannya macet, aku tidak bisa mematikannya." Aku bergegas menuju kran dan mencoba mematikannya, ah benar, ternyata pemutarnya macet.

"akh kenapa susah sekali." Aku mencoba memutarnya sekuat tenagaku. Tapi tiba-tiba selangnya terlepas dari kran dan airnya menyembur kemana-mana.

"aish jinjja." Tubuhku jadi ikut basah dan dengan perasaan kesal aku memutar kran dengan kasar, dan ajaibnya kran itu akhirnya mati, aku mengusap wajahku kasar. Bajuku basah, dari unjung rambut sampai ujung kaki basah kuyup.

"ah... daehyun-ssi, neo gwaenchana?" baekhyun nuna bertanya padaku.

"nde, nan gwaencha...na." omo! Keadaan baekhyun nuna tak jauh berbeda dariku. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, rambutnya basah dan air yang mengalir dari rambutnya memberi kesan seksi dimataku, baekhyun nuna yang mengenakan kaos v neck longgar dan celena pendek kini terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Bajunya yang basah kini melekat pas sehingga memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya.

"daehyun-ssi, neo gwaenchana? Gomawo karena sudah menolong, kau jadi... ikut.. basah kuyup, mianhae daehyun-ssi." Ucap baekhyun nuna sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"ahh, anniya, anniya, nan gwaenchana, kita kan tetangga, jadi sudah sewajarnya saling menolong. Ka.. kalau begitu aku permisi dulu nuna." Aku membungkukkan badanku dan bergegas kembali ke rumah, pemandangan di hadapanku tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung.

Cklek..

"AIGOOO, apa yang kau lakukan jung daehyun?! Kenapa tubuhmu basah kuyup begitu? Apa di luar hujan?" aku mendengar umma berteriak dari arah ruang keluarga, tak kuindahkan kata-katanya dan aku segera berlari ke kamar.

Blam..

Tubuhku merosot bersandar di pintu kamar, kupegang dadaku yang saat ini sedang bergemuruh. Melihat baekhyun nuna seperti tadi entah kenapa pipiku terasa memanas. Aku bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan diri dan membersikah pikiranku tentang bayangan tubuh baekhyun nuna tadi.

-daehyun POV end-

-daebaek-

Cklek..

Tap tap tap

"eoh? Yak nuna? Kenapa kau basah kuyup begitu?" taehyung yang sepertinya baru selesai mandi heran melihat nunanya masuk dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

"diam kau!" baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar, tak dihiraukan ejekan dan tawa nista dari adik kesayangannya itu.

-at baekhyun's room-

"aisshhh jinjja, kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan namja itu lagi sih?" baekhyun mengacak rambutnya.

"basaaaahhh huhuhu." Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya dengan kepalanya mendongak keatas sambil merengek. Air masih mengalir lewat unjung rambutnya, kemudian ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

-at daehyun's room-

Aku mengusap rambutku dengan handuk, jadwal mandiku jadi maju, haahh dua kali aku seperti ini. Kemarin aku kepanasan karena kopi, sekarang aku jadi kedinginan karena air selang itu.

"haahh... baekhyun nuna, kau membuatku kelimpungan, jangan salahkan aku kalau nantinya aku tertarik padamu." Ucapku sambil menatap sebuah kamar bercat baby blue yang ada di seberang kamarku.

"OMO!" sreett..

"aish! Jinjjayo, baru saja aku membicarakannya dan sekarang dia sudah berulah lagi? Apa dia tidak pernah menutup tirainya? Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain selain aku yang melihatnya? (hell yeah, emang lu siapanya bang?) sebaiknya aku biarkan saja tirai ini tertutup, bahaya kalau sampai ketahuan baekhyun nuna." Kalian bertanya kenapa aku tiba-tiba menutup tirai kamarku? Baru saja aku melihat baekhyun nuna –yang sepertinya baru keluar dari kamar mandi- hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya, saat kulihat dia akan melepas handuk itu refleks aku menutup tirai kamarku. Tidak, aku tidak ingin melihat tubuh naked baekhyun nuna sebelum dia sah menjadi istriku (heol, bahkan kau sudah melihat punggung mulusnya dae).

"eh? Barusan aku memikirkan baekhyun nuna jadi istriku? Ash bicara apa kau dae! Mimpi saja lah." Aku mengusap wajahku kasar, dan segera merebahkan tubuhku di kasur. Lebih baik tidur daripada aku terjaga dan melihat hal-hal yang tidak-tidak lagi. (ngarep ya bang?)

-daebaek-

Duk duk duk

Terlihat seorang namja tengah mendrible bola, melewati lawan yang menghadang didepannya. Peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya memberikan kesan seksi, kulitnya yang tan terkena sinar mentari membuatnya bersinar, parasnya yang tampan dielu-elukan oleh yeoja-yeoja yang berada di pinggir lapangan basket. Dengan sekali shoot bola masuk ke dalam ring, sebuah high five dari dua namja tampan yang kini tengah menjadi bintang bagi yeoja yang ada di sekolah ini membuat para yeoja berteriak lorong yang terletak di sebelah lapangan terlihat dua orang yeoja berjalan beriringan.

"baek, baek! Bukankah itu adikmu?! Byung taehyung kan?" baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada lapangan basket. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak kaget dan mencoba lebih dekat ke arah lapangan.

"ya! Byun baekhyun kau mau kemana?" jungkook yang merasa tiba-tiba ditinggalkan baekhyun kemudian segera menyusulnya yang kini tengah berada di pinggir lapangan basket.

"yak! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meninggalkanku?"

"ssttt diam." Jungkook yang hendak protes lantas mengerucutkan bibirnya karena desisan dari baekhyun yang menyuruhnya diam.

"Taehyung tampan ya?" ucap jungkook sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi.

"ne, dia tampan." Baekhyun menatap lurus namja yang tengah mendrible bola ke arah ring.

"tatapan matanya tajam, aku suka." Jungkook tersenyum ketika mengucapkannya.

"ne, tatapannya tajam, bahkan kulit tannya terlihat bersinar karena sinar matahari." Jungkook mengernyit, kemudian menoleh ke arah baekhyun yang tengah menatap lurus lapangan basket.

"kulit tan? Taehyung kan putih, tuh lihat, kau ini melihat siapa sih? Aku kan sedang membicarakan adikmu." Baekhyun yang tersadar dengan ucapannya kemudian berdehem.

"ehem... kau tau apa, aku kakaknya, sudah ah, aku mau kembali ke kelas." Ucap baekhyun seraya berbalik meninggalkan lapangan.

"AAAHHH AWAAASSS BAEKHYUN!" teriakan jungkook membuat baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan mendapati sebuah bola basket tengah melayang kearahnya. Baekhyun yang baru menyadarinya hanya menutup matanya dan berdoa semoga ketika bola itu mendarat di kepalanya ia tidak lupa ingatan sehingga ketika bertemu dengan daehyun ia masih bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya. (halaaahhh)

Grep..

Bakehyun merasa ada seseorang yang mendekapnya, kemudian perlahan ia membuka mata dan mendapati seorang namja tengah mendekapnya erat dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan bola basket yang tadi melayang kearah baekhyun kini berada di tangan kanan namja itu. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya dengan mulut yang menganga.

"annyeong baekhyun chagii.." ucap namja itu sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"CH...CHANYEOOLLL!"

TBC

Cuap-cuap De :))

Annyeeeooonngggg :v maaf baru ngepost sekarang, kemarin ada acara makanya gk sempet update.

Di ff ini emang ceritanya Daehyun itu anak baik-baik, tapi dia bakal jadi gk baik-baik kalo udah sama baekhyun :v terus yang tanya ini ff bakal naik rate nggak, /tarik nafaaasss/ miaaannn tapi sejauh ini De beraninya sampai 'T' aja /bow/

Balesan ripiu:

rifdafairuzs : iya dong si dae klepek klepek, lha wong body nya baekhyun itu kaya gitar spanyol :v doakan imannya daehyun kuat ya /ketawan nista/. Amiiin semoga mereka cepet jadian yaaa,terimakasih ripiunyaaa~

AquariisBlue : daebaek jodoh doonnggg :v nah itu makanya daehyun nutup tirainya takut lihatin baekhyun half naked terus :v untuk naik rate... miaaannn T^T kayaknya belom dulu chinguuuu, terimakasih ripiunya~

Frea Hime Fujoshi : daehyun gak yadong kok, tapi pervert /eh/ oke oke ini udah next chingu :)) terimakasih ripiunya~

vbuble : makasiiiihhhh :D tapi kalo cepet-cepet jadian ntar ffnya cepet END dong =='' ini udah aku ikutin sarannya, gomawo yaaa~

parklili : iya baek lihat perut kotak-kotaknya si dae :v oke ini sudah lanjut, terimakasih ripiunya~

3K121418 : iya chap 2 nya cepet, tapi chap 3 nya ngaret wkwkwk :v iya dong daebaek itu jodoh, kalo gak jodoh gk mungkin ada V /apa ini?/ ini sudah lanjut chingu, terimakasih ripiunya~

ViviPExotic46 : iya baek udah mulai tertarik sama dae, tapi daenya tertarik sama aku :3 /digampar baekhyun/ mau chanyeol? Ituuu udah ada kan :D oke terimakasih ripiunya~

nonabaozi : horeeeee ff daebaeekkk :v oke ini udah lanjut, terimakasih ripiunya~

Syaqhila Pgbn : cieee samaan sama judul ff ini dong, si baekhyun anu? ._. anu apa yaa? /sok polos/ iya si V disini adeknya baek, kalo jadi anaknya daebaek hmmmm mungkin di ff selanjutnya :v chanbaek? ada gk ya? Makanya ikutin terus yaaa, buat daejae kemungkinnan gk ada chingu, biarlah disini yang tersiksa daehyunnya :v oke ini udah lanjut, terimakasih ripiunya~

JeonYeona : daebaek jjaaannngg! Wkwkwk, terimakasih ripiunya yaa~

ChoHan : mau lihat daehyun topless? O.o mau digebukin sama baek ya? Wkwkwk ijin baek dulu kalo mau lihat kota-kotaknya dae :v iya doonggg pasti bakal aku banyakin daebaek momentnya, oke terimakasih ripiunyaa~

banggukchanchan : cieeee yang jadi geregetan sendiri gara-gara daebaek :3 ini udah lanjut chinguuu, terimakasih ripiunya~

BJooXero : ini udah lanjut chinguuu, terimakasih ripiunya~

milkhunhan-yuri : itu beda cerita eoonnnn =='' wkwkwkwk sengaja si dae aku buat jadi anak baik-baik :v tapi tenaannngg, dia gk bakal jadi baik-baik kalo udah sama baekhyun /ketawa nista/. Kalo pure 'M' waaahhh berat eonn, belom siap nulisnya, tapi nyerempet-nyerempet boleh laahhh :v, masuk eon ripiunya, nih udah dibales kan? :v gomawo ripiunya~

kimyori95 : pasangan sejoli ya :') iya ntar aku bilangin si dae biar sabar ngadepin si baek :v wkwkwk terimakasih ripiunya~

vakmalia9 : kesian banget baekhyun udah gede gk bisa bedain kamar mandi cewek sama cowok, kan daehyun kegerahan, makanya dilepas bajunya :3 ssstttt jangan bilang-bilang baekhyun kalo si dae ngintip :3 terimakasih ripiunya~

oh iya, berhubung rasanya gimana gitu dipanggilnya thor thor :v saya bukan thor temennya iron man :v karena saya line 97 /bow bareng jungkook/ (tapi udah lulus kok '-')9 )silahkan panggil saya De, atau unni, atau saeng, terserah dah :v

oke sekian cuap cuapnya... mohon ripiunya ya kawan-kawan, itung itung sambil senam jari :3

bye-bye, sampai ketemu di chap depan... /pelukan bareng daehyun/


	4. Chapter 4

CHEONSA

Cast: Daehyun, Baekhyun, Taehyung, Chanyeol, Jungkook, dan akan bertambah seiring chapter update. (marga berubah sesuai kebutuhan cerita)

Genre: Romance, Friendship, little bit humor (tapi gak yakin lucu sih)

Disclaimer: semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, tapi khusus Daehyun De boleh dong mengklaim :3 wkwkwk /peluk daehyun erat/

Note: ff ini GENDERSWITCH

Tuk tuk tuk...

Suara ketukan jari menggema di telinga chanyeol yang kini tengah melahap makanannya. Di depannya duduk seorang yeoja mungil yang tengah menatap tajam chanyeol. Kalau seandainya tatapan itu bisa membunuh seseorang, maka saat ini mungkin tubuh chanyeol sudah berlubang. Chanyeol yang merasa diperhatikan lantas mendongakkan kepala, diraihnya segelas air yang ada disebelahnya, meneguknya sedikit kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yeoja di depannya.

"ya baekkie-ah, berhenti menatapku seperti itu, aku tahu aku ini tampan, tidak perlu menatapku sampai seperti itu." Baekhyun mendecih sembari mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya terkekeh kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya.

"waeyooo? Kau kenapa cemberut terus eoh?" chanyeol yang mulai bosan karena keheningan yang tercipta karena baekhyun sedari tadi hanya diam dengan wajah yang tertekuk.

"waeyoooo! Kenapa kau disiniiii!" baekhyun berteriak kencang, chanyeol sampai harus menutup telinganya, untung kantin saat ini sedang sepi. Setelah puas berteriak, baekhyun melipat tangannya didada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, benar-benar terlihat imut.

"aigoooo~ uri baekkie sedang ngambek ternyata." Chanyeol mengusak rambut baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari chanyeol hanya diam saja sambil terus menatap tajam pria jangkung yang ada di depannya itu.

"BAEK NUNAAAA!" baekhyun yang mendengar suara V memanggilnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada dua namja yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dan chanyeol. Baekhyun tersentak kerika melihat namja yang berjalan disamping V.

Sret..

Baekhyun menepis tangan chanyeol yang masih mengusak rambutnya. Wajahnya terlihat gugup, dan ketika V dan daehyun telah sampai di meja mereka, baekhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan ketiga namja yang kini bingung dengan baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"eoh? Baekkie chagi kau mau kemana?" chanyeol menahan tangan baekhyun sebelum yeoja itu benar-benar pergi.

"yaakk! Nuna aku baru datang kenapa kau malah pergi eoh?" V mendudukkan dirinya disamping chanyeol. Sedangkan daehyun kini tengah menatap baekhyun, ah bukan, lebih tepatnya tangan chanyeol yang memegang pergelangan tangan baekhyun. Entah kenapa rasanya daehyun ingin melepas tangan chanyeol dari pergelangan tangan baekhyun. Pandangannya beralih ke baekhyun yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya. Baekhyun yang menyadari tatapan mereka bertemu segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan melepas tangan chanyeol.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, sedari tadi chanyeol mengamati kedua insan berbeda gender ini, chanyeol menyunggingkan smirknya ketika melihat baekhyun yang bergerak gelisah dan daehyun yang menatap tak suka pada tangan chanyeol yang tengah menggenggam pergelangan tangan baekhyun.

"a..aku ke kelas duluan, jungkook pasti sudah menungguku." Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan ketiga namja tampan yang menatapnya bingung. Daehyun memandang punggung yeoja mungil yang kini tengah berlari meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri.

"aahhh, lelah sekali." V menaikkan kostum basketnya sebatas dada, mengekspos perut kotak-kotaknya sambil mengipasi wajahnya yang berpeluh. Kini ketiga namja itu tengah duduk dengan posisi V dan chanyeol yang bersebelahan sedangkan daehyun duduk tepat di depan chanyeol, matanya menatap tak suka namja jangkung yang tengah meneruskan acara makannya tadi.

"yak hyung, kau kapan kembali ke Seoul? Kenapa tidakmengabariku dulu? Lalu kau sekarang tinggal dimana?" tanya V beruntun.

"yak yak! Tanya satu-satu, dua hari yang lalu aku sampai di Seoul, memangnya kau siapa aku harus mengabarimu dulu eoh?" V mencibir mendengar penuturan chanyeol.

"yak apa maksudmu akau siapa eoh? Tega sekali kau seperti itu pada .." belum sempat V melanjutkan kalimatnya chanyeol membekap mulut V sambil menatapnya tajam.

"antar aku ke toilet." V mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"yak palliiii! Aku sudah tidak tahan ini." Chanyeol menarik tangan V dan menuntunnya menjauh dari kantin.

"Dae... kau tunggu dulu ya, aku ke toilet dulu." Ucap V setengah berteriak karena ia didorong oleh chanyeol. Daehyun mengacungkan jempolnya, memberi isyarat oke ketika V terus-terusan melambai ke arahnya. Selepas kepergian dua namja tadi, daehyun menghela napas berat. Moodnya sedang jelek hari ini.

-daehyun pov-

Masih kuingat kejadian di lapangan tadi. Ketika aku dan teman-teman tim basket baru tengah latihan, dari arah koridor kulihat baekhyun nuna dan temannya sedang berjalan beriringan. Aku tetap fokus bermain, sebuah shoot dariku berhasil membuat tim ku mencetak angka lagi. Ketika aku menengok ke arah koridor, kulihat baekhyun nuna sudah tidak ada, kemudian pandanganku beralih pada kerumunan yeoja yang berada di pinggir lapangan, dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat ada baekhyun nuna disana. Entah sadar atau tidak karena sejak tadi matanya mengikuti setiap pergerakanku. Namun tidak lama kemudian dia berbalik dan seorang temannya terlihat berlari mengikutinya yang sudah lebih dahulu meninggalkan lapangan. Aku melihat punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

"YAAK DAEHYUN-AH TANGKAP BOLANYA." Aku yang terperangah kaget segera menoleh ke arah kawanku yang tengah melempar bola ke arahku, tapi bola itu melambung terlalu tinggi dan kini tengah mengarah ke seorang yeoja mungil yang baru saja meninggalkan lapangan ini.

"AAAHHH AWAAASSS BAEKHYUN!" kulihat teman baekhyun nuna berteriak, sedetik kemudian sebuah tangan berhasil merengkuh baekhyunku (?) dan menangkap bola basket tadi. Rahangku mengeras dan tanganku mengepal kuat, bodoh sekali kau jung daehyun, harusnya kau yang berlari dan yang memeluk baekhyun saat ini harusnya adalah kau dae!

"haiiissshh!" aku mengacak rambutku frustasi, langsung saja aku meninggalkan lapangan, samar-samar kudengar V memanggilku, saat ini aku ingin sendiri, kurasa aku butuh menenangkan diri sebentar.

.

"haahh..." mengingatnya hanya akan memperburuk moodku.

"kenapa mereka berdua lama sekali sih." Aku menelungkupkan wajahku di kedua tanganku, aku merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingku dan ketika aku menoleh ternyata V sudah kembali, namun namja tinggi tadi tidak ikut bersamanya.

"kau sudah kembali? Dimana namja tadi?" V menoleh kearahku.

"ne, baru saja. Maksudmu chanyeol hyung? Dia sudah kembali ke kelas, wae?"

"anniya, hanya bertanya. Kau ... kenal dengan namja tadi?"

"hmm... ne, aku kenal dengannya, bahkan kami sangat akrab, dia tidak hanya dekat denganku, dengan baekhyun nuna pun dia sangat dekat, ah tidak-tidak dengan keluarga kami pun dia juga sangat dekat, dulu bahkan dia sering bermain ke rumah kami, bahkan dia dan baekhyun nuna dulu tak terpisahkan, kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana dia dan baekhyun nuna itu sangat..."

"yak yak yak! Aku hanya bertanya apa kau mengenalnya, kenapa kau jadi menceritakan hal yang tidak penting begitu sih, aish, aku ke kelas dulu." Menyebalkan sekali, aku kan hanya bertanya apa dia mengenal namja tiang listrik itu, kenapa dia jadi bercerita hal-hal yang tidak penting begitu, memangnya apa urasannya denganku, apa pula itu tadi? Mereka tak pernah terpisahkan? Hell yeah.

"ya! ya! daehyun-ah, kau mau kemana? Hei aku baru memesan makanan iniii!"

-daehyun pov end-

-daebaek-

Di sebuah kamar bernuansa baby blue, seorang yeoja tengah tertidur dengan lelap, lihatlah wajah damainya itu, siapa yang tega membangunkan malaikat manis yang tengah tertidur pulas ini.

Cklek..

Sreett..

"yak! Ireona!." Hap, baekhyun merasa tubuhnya menjadi ringan dan ia seperti sedang melayang, ketika perlahan ia mencoba membuka matanya ia melihat dirinya kini berada dalam gendongan seorang namja.

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL TURUNKAN AKUUU!" mata baekhyun membulat ketika ia mengetahui chanyeol tengah menggendongnya.

"kau kamu kuturunkan? Baiklah." Chanyeol menuju ke arah kamar mandi. Bruk. Chanyeol menurunkan baekhyun ke dalam bathtub, kemudian melempar handuk kearah baekhyun.

"cepat mandi, kutunggu dibawah, akan kusiapkan sarapan untukmu dan V." Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan chanyeol mendengus kasar.

"iishh.. DASAR TIANG LISTRIK SIALAANN!" blam, baekhyun menutup pintu kamar mandinya kasar. Di dapur terdengar kikikan dari seorang namaja jangkung yang tengah berkutat dengan bahan makanan.

-daebaek-

Suara dentingan sendok dan garpu beradu menggema di ruang makan rumah Byun bersaudara (rumah V maksudnya). Hening, semua fokus pada sarapan pagi mereka. sampai suara Taehyung memecah keheningan di ruang makan itu.

"chan hyung, tumben sekali pagi-pagi sudah kemari?" chanyeol yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh ke arah V.

"bukannya dari dulu aku sering kesini? Heoh? Heoh? Memang kalian pikir siapa dulu yang memasak dan membangunkan kalian hah? Dasar." Byun bersaudara hanya dapat memutar bola mata malas.

"siapa juga yang memintamu untuk melakukan itu semua, tidak ada." Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"hei hei hei, aku tulus melakukannya, lagi pula siapa yang akan melakukan ini semua kalau bukan aku? Kalian sendiri yang memaksa ingin tinggal sendiri, sehingga aku harus bolak-balik ke rumah kalian, kalian pikir siapa yang yang akan membersihkan PS V yang berserakan di ruang tv itu kalau bukan aku heoh? Lalu kau baekhyun, kau tidak ingat setiap malam menyuruhku untuk menemanimu di kamar eoh? Kau tidak ingat?" chanyeol menunjuk- nunjuk baekhyun dengan sendok di tangannya.

"ya ya ya! itu duluuuu, sekarang aku tidak perlu itu lagi, jangan membahas hal memalukan itu. Ah sudahlah.. aku berangkat dulu." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menyambar tas ransel dan jas sekolahnya.

"kajja kita juga berangkat V." Chanyeol merangkul pundak V dan berjalan mendahului baekhyun.

"chakkamman!" baekhyun menghentikan langkah chanyeol dan V.

Sret

"IGE MWOYAAA! Kenapa kau memakai seragam ini eoh!" baekhyun membuka paksa jaket chanyeol sehingga menampakkan seragam sekolah mereka.

"waeyo? Memangnya kenapa? Aku juga mau berangkat sekolah, kajja, aku tidak mau terlambat." Baekhyun cengoh, karena malas berdebat dengan manusia kelebihan tinggi itu akhirnya baekhyun menurut saja dan mengikuti kedua namja itu dari belakang.

"Oh, DAEHYUN-A!" baekhyun yang tengah mengunci pagar rumah refleks menolehkan kepalanya ke arah namja yang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah bercat putih gading disebelah rumahnya. Daehyun yang juga hendak berangkat ke sekolah mendapati V yang berteriak memanggilnya, kemudian pandangannya teralih kepada yeoja yang kini tengah menatapnya. Keduanya kemudian memutuskan kontak mata ketika suara V kembali memanggil daehyun.

"kajja kita berangkat bersama-sama daehyun-ah." Daehyun yang mendengar penuturan V hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

Selama perjalanan hanya terdengar suara V dan chanyeol yang saling mengoceh, sedangkan daehyun dan baekhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

'eotokhae? Yak baekhyun-ah kenapa kau jadi gugup begini.' Baekhyun meremas ujung seragamnya.

'dae-ah dae-ah kau tidak berniat memulai pembicaraan eoh? Hei disebelahmu ada baek nuna.' Daehyun bermonolog ria, hingga akhirnya...

"DAE/BAEK NUNA." ...

Cuap-cuap author:

Akhirnya apdet juga ni FF, elaaahhhh ==''

Gimana gimana ada yang ngangenin ni ff gaaakkk? /g

Wohoooooo ternyata banyak yang protes kenapa ada makhluk kelebihan tinggi badan yang ganteng aka bang yeol masuk ke dalam rumah tangga (?) daebaek. Wkwkwkwk ntar kalo si chanyeol gk masuk gk gregeeettt, makanya terus baca ni ff (review jugaaa!) biar gk penasaran ntar gimana si chanyeol sama si daehyun :3

Teruuss, buat V itu emang aku buat jadi adeknya baekhyun di sini, kalo V jadi anaknya baekhyun ini ff judulnya bukan cheonsa wkwkwk :v disini V pasangannya sama uri golden maknae jungkook, yaaa itu kalo si V mau sama jungkook, ya ntar Dee tanya lagi si V mau gk sama jungkook :v

Mau lanjut ini ff jadi NC? Ntar ya nunggu mereka ijab qobul =='' yang sekarang nyerempet-nyerempet aja.

Okeee keep read and review juseyooo :))

Terakhiirrr... gomaptaaaa~ /bow bareng daehyun/

Special thanks:

rifdafairuzs | Han YuRi - MilkHunHan |Frea Hime Fujoshi |AQuariisBlue |Blacknancho |BJooXero |ChoHan |vbuble |JeonYeona | kimyori95 |banggukchanchan |parklili |Lulu Auren |Guest |ViviPExotic46 |Syaqhila Pgbn |baekyeolism |Tyahra Lau | Yerim Park |rachel suliss |indahwidya31 |AraXing Park |vakmalia9 | |siders sekalian :))


End file.
